1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a supercharger apparatus for an internal combustion engine in a motorized two-wheeled vehicle such as a motorcycle or the like, and more particularly to a supercharger with an expansion chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In superchargers for use with V-type multicylinder internal combustion engines mounted on a vehicle body, the supercharger comprises an exhaust turbine provided in an exhaust passage of the engine and a compressor provided in an intake passage of the engine and arranged to be driven by the turbine. The interposition of an expansion chamber in the intake passage in order to prevent the compressor from surging caused by the intake pulsations generated in respective cylinders of the engine has been considered. However, the expansion chamber itself is comparatively large in size, and therefore, the apparatus tends to be made comparatively large in size as a whole by the interposition of the chamber. Thus, expansion chambers have not been used.